


Declare this an emergency

by GiuliaNishe, ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse, Muse (Band), Music RPF
Genre: Confusion, Established Relationship, M/M, Role-Playing Game, T2L Era, Turin - Freeform, dream - Freeform, fear of injections, kinky ideas, stage accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaNishe/pseuds/GiuliaNishe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this: www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyyyHdtLqTI. Then Alice, Giulia and I changed setting , time... and we let our fantasy fly. A lot. To BellDom (hot) lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declare this an emergency

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid AO3 didn't let me add the third author :( It's AliceBellamy on EFP (Italian fanfiction community) and she's awesome, just like Giulia ^^ It's an honour to work with them :)
> 
> Not beta-ed. I tried to do my best, please forgive my awful English... can’t find a Beta. :/
> 
> Disclaimer: we don’t own the characters, this has never happened. The only true fact is that the setlist that night was awesome <3

It was a hot June summer afternoon and Muse were rehearsing on the magnificent Unsustainable Tour stage. On the Turin Olympic Stadium tribune, the ‘More Deci-Bells’ banner the fans had left the night before was still on display. Matt had particularly appreciated that pun and was still gloating over it, whilst Dom was rather disappointed. How could it be that there wasn’t a pun that would work for him? Maybe ‘More Drumminic’... That would have been cool! Chris didn’t mind that Matt was always the centre of everyone’s attention, he got used to that; the only thing that mattered to him was to play at his best, and that’s why he was properly tuning his bass. All of them agreed on one thing, though: their fans deserved something special that night, as loud as possible, and Muse would give that to them.  
  
They were about to finish the sound-check, when Matt was suddenly overwhelmed by way too much excitement: he started to run wildly along the catwalk, but tripped over his own feet, falling ungracefully on the ground. He had lost grip on his Manson during his fall and the guitar had fallen on his head. Needless to say that the other two had burst out laughing at the sight, followed by Tom and Morgan, once they reached the b-stage. Acknowledging that accident as a sort of karma-sent payback, Dom got closer to Matt,  his eyes still teary for all the laughing.  
  
“Hey, Matt! You finally have an idea of what it feels like to have one of your guitars hitting your head!” He said, but he changed expression when he didn’t get any witty remark from his bandmate.  
“Matt, are you okay?”  
Still no sign of life.  
“Guys, I think our frontman has passed out...”  
  
  
 

 _My damn head has been aching all day and I don’t know why; I didn’t do anything, save for playing piano for a while, but that’s something that always makes me relax. I’ve even taken painkillers, but it was completely useless, my head keeps aching. What’s wrong with me today? I’d better go to my GP...  
  
Oh well, it’s closer than I remembered... I did the right thing by coming here, anyway, I can’t stand this throbbing pain any longer! I approach the first nurse I see, a blond guy, a little taller than me.  
  
“Sorry, could you help me? I’ve had a strong headache all day, I’ve tried to take something, but...”  
  
He turns towards me and my words die in my throat.  
  
“Matt?”  
“Dom? What the hell are you doing here? And why the bloody hell are you dressed up like a nurse?”  
“Why!? Maybe because I work here, silly boy! That headache must be very strong, come here.”  
  
He invited me to follow him, while he was still laughing for a joke that clearly only he had understood. What the hell does it mean that he works here, anyway? He walks me towards a totally aseptic and white room, with a bed placed in the middle.  
  
“C’mon, sit down. You know, today it’s pretty busy, so I will ask you the usual questions. Then, if you need a doctor, I’ll find you one.”  
“Dom, are you kidding me?”  
“Bells, I know you think I’m not qualified for that, but believe me, we nurses do know what we're doing here; we've studied the same things that doctors study, okay, not for all those years, but...”  
  
“Nope, that’s not what I meant. You? A Nurse? Seriously?!”  
“Matt, did you by any chance hit your head? You're making me worry... a lot.”  
“I didn’t hit my bloody head! You’re my drummer!”  
“Yes and you’re the most wonderful guitarist, pianist and singer in the world...”  
“Exactly!”  
  
“Honey, I know how ambitious you are and I love you for that, but playing is and will always be just a pleasant hobby for us. But you know that to me you’re the best!”  
  
A hobby...  
  
“What’s my job, then?”  
“Troublemaker.”  
“I’m serious, Dom!”  
“I don’t know why you want to be reminded of that, but... anyway, you work as an aerospace engineer, but not for NASA, obviously.”  
“Who would ever want to work for them?! Fucking puppets in the US Government’s hands...”  
“You always say that, you’re becoming a repetitive old man.”  
  
“Hey! Don’t you dare... ouch!”  
“Now just calm down, so I can examine you. Take off your T-shirt, come on.”  
“We go straight to the point, don’t we?”  
“Stop being a jerk and let me do my job!”  
  
I have to admit that he does look pretty good in that nurse uniform, it fits him to a T. I take off my T-shirt, but while he’s fumbling in the drawer for a thermometer, I notice something that I didn’t noticed before.  
  
“Dom, does your scrubs have some leopard print, by any chance?”  
“You noticed that, then! You know, since for the sake of professionalism I’m not supposed to wear anything showy here, I sewed the leopard print on the inside. Look!” He says, rolling up his scrub tunic to show me the leopard print and revealing his abs as well in the process.  
“I want my jacket to have glitter on the inside, then!”  
“We can work on that, once we’re back home. Now I need to check your temperature.”  
  
I wait patiently for the thermometer to take my temperature, as I watch him reordering all the instruments very carefully. I cannot believe it... he’s still Mr. Perfection, even as a nurse!  
“Okay then, let’s see... Matt, you have 38,7!”  
“Ah.”  
“No wonder you’re so slow today.”  
“Hey!”  
  
“What meds did you take for your headache? I need to know, so I can choose what to give you to make the temperature go down.”  
“These ones.” I say, handing to him a little box of white pills.  
  
He burst out laughing.  
  
“Bells, these are peppermints! No wonder you still have headache. C’mon, take these.” He hands me two pills, but I refuse to thake them.  
“I don’t like it when you make fun of me!”  
“C’mon, stop acting like a child. Take the bloody pills already, you have a high fever!”  
“No!”  
“Well, I’m going to make you take them. Even if I have to get tough!”  
“So? What are you going to do?”  
“This!”  
  
He puts the two pills in his mouth and he gets closer to me. He grabs by hair by the nape and pulls me to him, kissing me and letting the pills slip in my mouth, with the help of his tongue. Then he takes a sip from a a glass of water and does the same. I have no choice but to swallow the medicine.  
  
“I like it when you get tough!”  
“Good to know.”  
  
He kisses my lips again and then he follows the trail of water slipped out from our mouths during the previous kiss and he wipes them away from my skin with his lips.  
  
“I have to say, I feel a lot better now. Oh, wait... won’t you be infected or something, now that you've kissed me?”  
“I don’t think so, it’s not a virus that caused the high fever. But even if it was… it's worth it!”  
  
He winks at me, handing me the my T-shirt.  
  
“You should be fine now. If there’s something wrong, call me.”  
“Wait! Actually... there’s this annoying throbbing on my temple…”  
“Really?”  
  
He bends over me and places his lips on the spot I pointed out.  
  
“And even my neck, here… it’s so stiff…”  
  
He follows my finger and places other kisses on my neck.  
  
“Is it better now?”  
“Definitely better. You know, actually, my shoulders and back are sore as well…”  
“Mm… I guess you need a drastic cure.”  
  
He lays me down on the bed and then straddles me. He gets closer to my face, slowly… and…_  
  
  
 

“Thank God, you’re awake!”  
  
Matt opened his eyes again, finding a very worried Dom welcoming him back. He hugged him tight, before staring at him with his mesmerizing grey eyes, now bigger with fear and relief, as if Matt had been about to die.  
  
“Where are we?” was Matt’s first question, while he rubbed his face with both of his hands.  
“Oh no, he has lost his memory!” Dominic panicked.  
“You idiot! Dom, Chris, Tom, I know very well who you are, I’ve just asked where we are!” Matt answered back.  
“We are in the stadium where apparently you're NOT going to play in tonight!” Tom hissed, without going easy on him.  
  
Work is work, after all.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, Tommy Boy, show some tact, we've risked to have an agonizing man here!” Chris said, but clearly he was just sarcastic.  
“Or you haven’t called Tom like that before… or I hit my head much stronger than I 'd thought!” Matt grumbled, staring puzzled at the bassist.  
“You remember very well, Matt. I don’t know where that stupid nickname came from, but I don’t want to hear it anymore!” The photographer grumbled.  
“I was just trying to break the routine!” Chris snorted.  
“The only broken thing that there could be here is Matt’s back. Lov…ahem… loyal friend, can you get up?” Dom bit his tongue, before betraying himself.  
  
As if it was an unfathomable secret, the fact that between those two there was something much far beyond friendship. Maybe Tom and Chris had figured that out even before the two lovers in question.  
  
With a majestic effort, Matthew managed to sit up, keeping his eyes on Dom all the time.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” The blond started to get nervous.  
“Dom, would you do a tracheotomy to me?” The singer instinctively asked him.  
“What? I barely know what it is, why should I ever do one to you? Besides, it’s your back and your head that hurt, not your windpipe or whatever!” Dom answered, even more confused.  
“You’re not a nurse, then!” Matt stated, or probably just muttered to himself. “Guys, am I an aerospace engineer?” He wondered.  
  
“Okay, I guess we lost him; farewell, Muse!” Tom grumbled to Chris.  
  
Dominic simply hugged his injured friend, making sure he wasn’t holding him too tight.  
  
“Oh, Matt, I will always love you, even if you’re even crazier than before!”  
“But no one answered my question!” The pianist pointed out.  
“Nope, you’re not. Maybe it was your dream when you were a kid, I don’t know, but you’re the frontman of our band, and singer, guitarist, pianist, composer, main songwriter and some other things I don’t remember right now.” Dom informed him, letting him go.  
  
“And… our band is pretty famous, innit?” Matthew wondered again.  
“Pretty famous?” Chris repeated with irony. “I’ve lost count of all the stadiums we've played in, including this one, not to mention the sold-out dates, jump to your conclusions!”  
“Bells, for the last time, can you please explain to us why you’re ranting and raving like a fool?” Tom questioned him.  
  
His rude attitude was only a spontaneous reaction to hide how worried he was for his friend.  
  
“Wow chill... I’m going to explain everything to you. I don’t know if you've ever experienced something like that, but I’ve just had a sort of dream, so realistic that it didn’t seem a dream at all. And it was like... as if what we were... what we are was only a dream that had lasted for a life-time, whilst the dream was like the real reality, you know, with all its ups and downs, sometimes pleasant… things” Matt started his account, throwing an eloquent look at Dominic.  
  
“He’s gesticulating and talking nonsense: he's the same old Matt.” Chris whispered to Tom, sighing with relief.  
  
“So can you tell us about this dream that wasn’t like a dream?” Dom spurred him.  
“Well, here you go: you were a nurse, I needed some medical treatment, but you already knew me very, very well, judging by what you did. You confessed to me that we were musicians only in the free time, as a matter of fact I was an aerospace engineer, but not working for NASA, obviously!” The singer decided it was necessary to point that out.  
  
“This explains a lot!” Dominic beamed, happy to realize his beloved Matt hadn’t gone completely crazy.  
“And what did we do for a living?” Chris asked him, curious.  
“You were... not in my dream.” Matt answered, an apologetic expression on his face.  
“That’s so typical. We are always left out!” Tom hissed, as insulted as the bassist, both on the verge of leaving.  
  
“But… no, wait! It was such a short dream…” Matt tried to get up to follow them. “If my dream had been a bit longer, I could have found out what you we… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOUCHH!” He screamed, feeling painful pangs on his right hip and on his back.  
  
That was enough to make Tom and Chris rush back to him.  
  
“Someone needs an injection.” Chris stated with fatherly attitude.  
The fifth essence of terror filled Matt’s cerulean eyes, highlighted by his paleness.  
“Whhaaatt? No way… I’m fine already.” The guitarist wavered. “Look!”  
  
Forgetting his good sense, he started to run along the stage, clenching his teeth and risking to pass out once more because of the blinding pain. As a matter of fact, he collapsed after few meters. Dom rushed to him, holding him promptly before he colud fall on the ground.  
  
“Matthew, I don’t think that's wise for you to move,” he stated, making him sit up again.  
“Let’s cancel the gig,” Chris suggested, although he didn’t like that eventuality at all. He didn’t want to let their fans down, knowing that some of them were coming from all over the world.  
  
“No way, are you nuts? We won’t cancel anything!” Matt asserted. “We can still do the show… I could sit down while I play the guitar, Morgan will be at the piano.”  
“What?” Tom snapped, stunned.  
“Oh c’mon! People come here mainly for our music, not just for seeing me jumping about! What am I, a sort of animal on display at the zoo?”  
“Well, you surely can compete with monkeys when it comes to eating bananas!” Chris made fun of him.  
“Maybe we can add a cage on the stage, like a new visual!” Tom helped his friend.  
  
“Most of the people don’t come here just for you? Oh sure, Bells, tell yourself this tale! That banner on the tribune says a different thing!” Dominic grumbled.  
“What? Are you envious, Howard? Oh, this is so _drum-matic_!” He teased the blond, pretending to drum with his hands.  
  
“Me, envious?! Do me a favour, Bellamy, shut the fuck up!” The drummer rolled his eyes.  
  
_More Drumminic was ten times better_ He mused to his insulted ego.  
  
“Jokes aside, Matt, think about it. People want to see a motherfucking show, they don’t want to see their grandpa in a hospice!” Tom patiently made him notice. “And with the oh so cool visuals I made for you, you’re going to lift that ass, Bellamy, whether you like it or not!” He snapped, making it sound like a threat.  
  
“He’s right, mate, I guess the only way is to do the injection!” Chris winked at the pianist.  
“See? You’ve been calling me a paranoid scaremonger, because I insist on always having medical staff to assist us, in case of emergency. Well, now we need those guys!” The media manager announced, calling them with his mobile. It was only a matter of minutes before Matthew was carried in their tent.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
“Please, Mr. Bellamy, hold still!” The nurse repeated for the umpteenth time, losing both her hope and patience, missing once more the goal of her syringe.  
  
“His back may be hurting, but he’s still as quick as a wink. He's dodging all the injections!” Tom observed, chuckling with the others.  
“Bells, c’mon, get a grip! Last winter I brought Alfie, Ernie, Frankie, Ava, Buster and Teddi to get the flu vaccine and all the six of them put together made less fuss than you!” Chris scolded him.  
“I don’t give a damn, I don’t want to do it!” Matt whimpered, wriggling as far as the pain allowed him to.  
  
“You don’t want us to hold you still, do you, Bells? A grown up adult of you age, tsk tsk.. it would be such a shame!” Dominic shook his head.  
“Well, Dommeh, maybe there’s another way…”  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
“You must explain to me where the hell you managed to find a leopard print nurse uniform in only thirty minutes, Matt!” Dominic muttered, observing very sceptically the sleeves of the scrubs he was wearing. “But most importantly, you have to explain to me why I’m dressed up like a psycho nurse only to give you an injection. Anyway... less talking, more needles. Now, turn around, show me your pretty, pale little bum and let's get on with it.”  
  
“Ah-ah-ah.” Matt protested, shaking his index finger in front of the exasperated blond. “Not so fast, Dommie. You’ll have to work hard to get to my pretty, pale, little bum.” He said, winking maliciously at him.  
  
“Maaaaaaattt, c’mon, we have a concert in a few hours, this is not the right moment to give vent to...”  
  
The singer got closer to the blond, placing a finger on Dom's lips seductively.  
  
“You know, Dommie, in my dream you were such a good nurse, you knew some effective methods of persuasion...” He whispered, letting his index run down the drummer’s neck, until he could feel an already hardened nipple under the fabric. His sensual whispering was working its magic.  
Dom just couldn’t resist to his lover when he used such a deep and silky voice and his eyes turned into two dangerous, predatory weapons. He moaned shamelessly when the brunet pinched the nipple he had previously teased, making it even harder.  
  
“Okay, let’s start again. I come in from the door, you welcome me. But remember: you don’t know who I am, Dommie...”  
“But.. where are you going? Oh, c’mon, can we skip all this useless introduction thing and start from the moment you are rubbing yourself against me? Maybe than we can go on with the part where the annoying patient has to make it up to the ever so patient nurse, so he can deal with Nurse Jr. in his pants...” The blonde hungrily suggests, getting closer and closer to his prey.  
  
“No bloody way! This is my fantasy, my back and my delicate little bum, so you have to play by my rules! No one's going to deal with Nurse Jr. until you've pleased me!”  
  
Once he said that, the shorty walked over the door, closing it behind his back. Dominic sighed, defeated, ready to play his role. He didn’t want Matt to deny him sex for at least three days, after all. The other waited a few seconds, trying his best to hide his excitement in having his devilish plan fulfilled.  
He gently knocked at the dressing room door. Knock-Knock.  
  
“Who is it?”  
“Your sister!” Matt snapped, opening the door. “Do you really think that a nurse who's supposed to welcome a patient asks who it is?”  
“Why not? It’s a way like another to...”  
  
The brunet shut the door again, sighing, then knocked again. Knock-Knock.  
  
“This is nurse Howard’s studio...."  
“Really?” Matt snapped once more, kicking the door to let it open.  
“What’s wrong now?”  
“What’s wrong?! Tell me, are you answering the fucking phone?”  
“Geez, Matt, you’re a pain in the ass! What am I supposed to say then?”  
“How should I know? You are the nurse!”  
  
Dominic rubbed his face with his hands, exasperated.  
  
“Something credible, anyway. I don’t know... ‘come in’ or something like that.”  
“If you're keep on behaving like that, I’m going to kick you in that delicate little arse of yours, before we...”  
  
Matt couldn’t hear the rest of his sentence properly, since he was already behind the closed door with a mischievous smirk on his face. The brunet knocked for the umpteenth time, not letting his apathetic boyfriend spoil his good mood. Knock-Knock.  
  
“Come in.”  
Matt peeped out with a naive and painful expression - for the latter he didn’t even have to pretend.  
“Please, make yourself comfortable.” Dominic invited him, pointing to a chair in front of his sofa, it didn’t seem like a medical studio, but Matt decided he could let his fantasy help him.  
  
“Good morning, the doctor sent me here for my sore back, but I’m scared as hell of injections. So... I was wondering if you could help me ? Maybe by signing the paper that says I got the stupid injection...”  
“I don’t think so, Mr?”  
“Bellamy, Matthew Bellamy, but you can call me Matt.” He answered with a smile.  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Bellamy, now could you please lay down on the bed, so I can see what’s wrong with your back?” Dom said, pointing at the desk. “On your stomach, please.”  
  
Matt showed another mischievous smirk and walked towards the desk, laying down. Dominic got closer and lifted his T-shirt, sending a shiver running through Matt's spine.  
Things were getting really interesting.  
  
“Now, please, tell me where it hurts.” The fake nurse delicately touched the upper part of his back. “Does it hurt, Mr. Bellamy?”  
“No...”  
“Here?” He asked, while his hands went lower.  
“A little.”  
“Now?” He questioned him, reaching the bottom, squeezing it.  
“Aaahhh, yeah, it hurts, more... towards the middle.. “  
“What if I touch you here, Mr. Bellamy?” The blond asked, cupping his butt cheeks. “What do you feel?”  
“Oh.. it doesn’t hurt there. Or does it... I can't...”  
  
Dominic squeezed his butt several times, the brunet shivering helplessly and getting harder by the second.  
  
“Tell me what you feel, Mr. Bellamy.” The nurse whispered sensually, without stopping, as he lowered himself towards Matt's ear.  
“Hot. I'm so hot. Please, don’t stop.”  
“I guess my massage has stimulated your circulation.” The blond stated, stopping abruptly. He covered the brunet’s naked back with the T-shirt. “Well, Mr. Bellamy, I’m afraid your back is really bad. I have to do the injection, otherwise there will be serious consequences.”  
“But I don’t want to,” the other pouted, sitting up.  
  
“But you have to. And I'm here to make sure that you'll receive the best treatment.” The blond informed him, placing a hand on his tight, lowering his face until it was only a few inches away from Matt's. “You know, Mr. Bellamy, without that injection you won’t be able to do many things, because you’d be in too much pain. So you won’t be able to do jogging or riding bicycle or...”  
“Oh well... I'm not some kind of sportaholic or something, I can live without that.”  
“You won’t be able to stay seated in the same position for a long time...”  
“I don’t mind, I hate staying in the same position for too long.”  
  
Dom got closer all of a sudden, he lowered his mouth to the patient’s ear, blowing in it and whispering.  
  
“You won’t even be able to be shagged by some random nurses you’ve just met, on the bed of a medical studio.”  
“Well, maybe I do mind not being able to do that!” Matt stated, staring into his eyes.  
  
He would go on flirting with him for a little longer – it was so damn fun and exciting – but his resistance was wearing thin. He pulled the blond closer, grabbing his neck and smashing his lips against Dom's, famished. The kiss was lustful and eager. The nurse didn't want to waste time either, and he pushed himself against the other, spreading his legs and placing himself in the middle.  
They went on kissing, touching and nibbling each other for endless minutes.  
  
“Now, Mr. Bellamy, you'll let me do the injection, that I can fuck you like a wild animal, without you feeling any pain.”  
“Aahahaha, Dom,  it sounds like some cheap porn! Anyway, nice try, but I won’t get the injection.”  
  
“Ah, Mr. Bellamy, you’re a tough nut to crack. Huh! Speaking of nuts...” The blond went on, grabbing his mate’s erection with determination.  
“Ahahah, Dom, please, stop it. I can’t stay serious if you say such ridiculous things!”  
  
“There’s nothing to laugh about!” The other asserted, serious, before lowering the brunet’s zip with a single move. “Now I’m going to offer you a special treatment and you will feel brand new after that.” The zealous nurse went on, kneeling in front of his patient.  
  
With gentle and slow moves he freed him from all the constrictions and then started to vigorously caress the centre of his pleasure. Matthew felt himself devoured by flames that became higher and hotter as the blond’s lips and tongue also came to play. High-pitched moans filled the room and increased when Dom grabbed Matt’s ass to pull him down from the desk to go on with his activity with more freedom. It didn’t take long for Matt to reach his orgasm with a scream, his hand fisting in his lover’s hair.  
Dom lifted his gaze with a shrewd smirk, in order to enjoy the look of pleasure in his lover’s features. Matthew was panting heavily, his cheeks flushed and drops of sweat embellishing his neck. He was resting against the desk, trying to slower his heart rate.  
  
“Now you’re going to feel good, honey,” Dom declared with a smirk, waving an already empty syringe in front of him.  
“What? When did you do that?” Matt asked him, astonished.  
“While you came, my love. When you come the world could end and you wouldn’t even notice,” Dom stated, satisfied.  
  
“You’re a dirty, two-faced cheater! These weren’t the rules, it’s not fair, dammit!”  
Dom felt a rush of affection running through him at the sight of his stubborn boyfriend standing with his pants down, arms crossed and pouting in such lovely way that reminded him of a spoiled child. He smiled and kissed the disappointed brunet’s lower lip.  
  
“Why are you complaining? We both got what we wanted. Am I right?”  
  
Matt pulled his chin up, to show how disappointed he still was.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, don’t act like a dictator gnome, as usual.”  
“I’m not a gnome! I’m 5.7 feet tall, and studies proved that only men who are less than 5.3 are considered short. Which shows that I’m not short at all, you tall asshole! What am I? A dictator? We always do what you want! 'Matt, let’s go to Barcelona', and to Barcelona we went. 'Matt, let’s go to Bern' and I brought you to Bern. 'Matt, let’s go to Paris', we went to Paris. 'Matt, let’s go to Turin'... well , guess where are we? Yeah, in Turin!”  
“Matt... this is the tour leg.”  
“So what?”  
“So, I didn’t decide to go to these places, and neither did you please me by taking me there. Quite the contrary, you made a fuss to have three dates in Italy and now you dare to say I asked you to come here?”  
“This is an irrelevant detail, without any scientific basis. Facts, Dom, it’s all about facts.”  
  
“Discussing with you is a waste of time, honey. You are a stubborn dictator gnome. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to have fun, too.” He murmured sensually, getting closer to him to kiss his neck.  
  
The other tried to act cool, but eventually surrendered to Dom's warm breath and wet kisses.

\--  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this was supposed to be a part of a series of hot situations between those two.
> 
> Let us know if you would like to see more stories like this. We’ll try our best to write the other stuff and I’ll try my best to translate it ^^
> 
> Thanks for your time.
> 
> Alice, Giulia and Lu ^^


End file.
